Building a Foundation
by Jewels4
Summary: There's a new member of the five-five ... potential Jimmy/other relationship ... Chapter Five
1. First Day

Title: Making a foundation

Name: Julia Fitzgerald

Email: rubyjewels_13@yahoo.ca

Disclosure: The only people I own are Julia Fitzgerald. I had to make up a few names for the firefighters but that's because we really don't learn their names in the show. Please forgive me, I'm just having some fun here. Chapter One: The First Day 

            Julia Fitzgerald could hear the laughter and shouting even before she turned her jeep onto the road. It was a warm summer evening and Julia had the top down. Once she made the turn she could see a bunch of guys playing around with water. The big red fire engine sat in the middle of them, not seeing a lot of the water.

            Julia found the parking spots for people that worked in the fire department, EMS & police, and pulled into a free spot. She shut down the engine. Before climbing out she looked in the mirror to check her appearance. She then looked at her clothes and made sure everything looked fine. She was only wearing a pair of jeans and a tight fitting shirt with spaghetti straps, but she still wanted to make a good impression. She then opened the door and climbed out. She walked around to the back of the jeep and got her bag out.

            Julia then walked around the cars to the entrance. She was just going to enter the building when one of the guys yelled, "Hey Miss?"

            Julia turned around to see that the guy was talking to her. He was tall and good-looking. And by the way he was looking at her, with a smile on his face, Julia could tell he thought he was god's gift to women.

            "Yes?" Julia replied.

            "I'm afraid you can't park there. It's only for the people that work here at the five-five. Visitor's have to park down the street," he said.

            "Thanks for bringing to my attention," Julia replied and continued into the building.

            The man turned around and said to his friends "Can't say we didn't help. Will be her fault if that jeep of hers gets towed."

            Julia having heard the comment continued into the building and headed for the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Julia stopped and looked around. She noticed that there was a couple of people sitting in the TV lounge and headed that way. As she approached the room, she saw that the two people were females. She smiled when she realized one was her life long best friend Alexander Taylor.

            "So this is what you do around here, the guys out washing the trucks and the girls sitting and talking?" Julia said.

            The two girls turned around, and instantly Alex recognized Julia.

            "Jules! Is that you?" Alex Taylor asked.

            "No, Al, it's someone else," Julia replied.

            Alex got up off the couch and rushed to hug Julia.

            "It's been forever! What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

            "I'm assigned here" Julia replied. "And it's great to see you too."

            "Alex?" the other women asked.

            "Oh my god, where are my manners. Julia Fitzgerald, this is Kim Zambrano. Kim is paramedic here at the five-five. Kim this is my best friend from child hood, Julia Fitzgerald. She's also a paramedic," Alex introduced.

            "It's nice to meet you," Kim said, extending her hand.

            "It's nice to meet you too," Julia replied.

            "Why didn't you tell me you were assigned here?" Alex asked.

            "And miss the look on your face when I reported in, no way," Julia said, "I knew you were assigned here and to what shift. And when I learned this was where I was being transferred to, I knew I had to surprise you. But believe me I picked up the phone so many times, and wanted to email you badly."

            "Well we'll have to get together and catch up. God it's been at least a month since I heard from you," Alex said.

            "Boy five-five David, 911 call from 1138 East lakeside road, reports of a heart attack, respond" came the voice over the speakers.

            "This is boy five-five David, responding 10-4 to call," Kim said into her radio attached to her shoulder "Come on Alex"

            "I guess I'll see you when I get back" Alex said as she followed Kim out. But just before heading down the stairs, she turned and said, "Lieutenant's office is at the bottom of those stairs" and pointed over Julia's shoulder

            "Thanks" Julia said, as Alex disappeared down the stairs.

            Julia turned around and walked over to the office, that Alex had pointed her to. She raised her hand and knocked on the semi-closed door.

            "Come in," a voice said.

            Julia opened the door and walked in.

            "Julia Fitzgerald?" said the man sitting at the desk.

            "That's me," Julia replied.

            "Welcome to the Five-five, I'm Lieutenant Mitchell and this man is Monte Parker, head of the EMS division here," the man said as he stood up and shook Julia's hand.

            "Welcome to the Five-five," the man introduced as Monte Parker said as he shook Julia's hand.

            "Thank you," Julia replied.

            "You'll be riding with me," Monte Parker said as he stood up from leaning against the window. He then continued, "I've got a locker and uniforms ready for you upstairs. There are also some forms that I would like you to fill out – they're standard forms for health and payment things. Nothing you haven't already filled out. This folder here contains everything, including the parking tag for your car, so that you can park in the parking instead of visitors."

            "Thanks Monte" Julia replied.

            "Please call me Doc," he replied. "If you have any questions, or something's bothering you, don't hesitate to bring it up with either me or the Lieutenant. Now if you follow me, I will take you upstairsand you can change into your uniform."

            "Thanks" Julia said and followed him.

            Julia had just finished changing into her uniform, when a call came out over the radio saying, "Five-five ladder five-five, Boy five-five Charlie, reports of fire coming from house at 13 Winslow, Neighbours report the family is home. One adult female, one adult male and one male child in the fire. Five-five David and five-five Charlie already responding."

            Julia finished stuffing her change of clothes in her locker and put on her running shoes.  
            Doc showed up at the top of the stairs and said, "boy five-five Charlie is us, come on we got to go"

            Julia grabbed her bottle of water and car tag and closed the locker. She raced down the stairs. She followed Doc down the stairs and out of the building. The fire truck was already pulling out.

            "Get the rig going, I have to put the tag on my car, or it's bound to be towed," Julia said as she ran to her car.

            Julia placed the tag on the car and then ran to the rig as it pulled up behind her car. She opened the door and hopped in. Doc started going right away, turning on the lights, and leaving Julia to do nothing but put on her seat belt.

            Within minutes, they were at the scene. They pulled up behind the fire truck and the two police car. Julia jumped and grabbed the bags from the side and rushed around to the back of the bus.

            "Doc!" Shouted one of the fire fighters as he and a buddy came out of the building carrying a small child.

            "Over here," Doc replied as he pulled the bed out of the back of the bus. 

            The guy brought the kid over and placed him on the bed, and said, "We still haven't found the other person yet. We found him in the bathroom in a tub of water" and then left again.

            The instantly went to work on the little child.

            "Pulse is rapid, but steady – probably just from being scared," Julia reported. "He looks fine, except that he's a little dirty."

            "Breath sounds a little constructed, lungs are probably filled with smoke. We should get him to Mercy Hospital to be looked at," Doc said, and then looked up at the police officer standing there "Heard anything about the parents?"

            "Nothing yet, but they can't get into the back bedroom," the women said.

            Doc grabbed his radio and called "Boy Five-five Charlie to Boy Five-five David, come in."

            "Read you clear" came the reply

            "What's your status?"

            "False alarm, just finishing up the paper work, why?"

            "Need you at this location to help with causalities, can you get here?" Doc asked.

            "We are headed out now, ETA is two minutes" was the reply.

            Doc looked back up at the office and asked, "You think you could take the kid in. I'll stay here and wait for Kim and Alex to arrive. We know that there are two people still inside."

            "Sure Doc," she replied.

            " Julia, I want you to go with the kid," Doc said and then turned back to the officer "Faith Yokas, meet Julia Fitzgerald. She's the new paramedic"

            "Nice to meet you," Faith said.

            "Likewise, where's your car?" Julia asked, looking around.

            "Right over here," Faith replied, "Do you want me to leave Bosco here to help?"

            "Yeap," Doc replied.

            "Hey sweetheart, we're going to go for a ride, okay?" Julia said to the young boy, but she received no answer.

            Julia picked up the boy and carried him over to the police car. Doc followed with her bag.

            "I'll call for you if I need you back here to help, otherwise stay with the kid, until he's been seen by social services," Doc said.

            "Are you sure you will be alright here alone?" Julia asked.

            "I'll be fine, Kim and Alex are on their way. I'll join you at the hospital" Doc said.

            "Alright," Julia replied and crawled into the back of the police cruiser.

            Faith opened the driver's side door, when a young guy came up and asked, "What's going on?"

            "Got to take this kid to Mercy. Stay here and help doc" Faith said and got in the car. As soon as the engine was going, the sirens were on and Faith took off.

            A couple hours later, Julia was sitting in the room they had given the little boy, finishing the paper work, when there was a knock on the door. Julia looked up to see Faith Yokas standing at the door. Julia stood up and walked over to the door.

            "What's going on?" Julia asked.

            "They found the two adults in the master bedroom. That's where the fire originated. They didn't make it. However, all the information about the kid was in a fire safe box in the bathroom. Name, birth certificate, Doc's bring all the information in. As well as a note. Seems the couple, who are the boy's aunt and uncle, committed suicide but didn't want to kill the boy so they placed him in a place that they knew he couldn't get out of, and most likely wouldn't be injured. Tox screen has yet to come back but it most likely will show that the couple didn't feel anything when the fire got to them," said Faith "We've contacted the parents and they are on their way in. The parents couldn't believe this, all they wanted was a weekend alone. How's the boy?"

            "He'll be alright, it was lucky that the neighbours reported the fire as soon as they saw it, or else that little boy would be seriously injured. The doctors gave him something to sleep." Julia said, looking at the little kid. "God what a first ride, this was"

            "It's always the hardest when it's a child" Faith said.

            "You have kids?"

            "Yeah, two. 15 and 10. You?" Faith asked.

            "One. He's seven. Lives with his father most of the time," Julia said by way of explanation.

            "Welcome to the five-five, by the way," Faith said.

            "Thanks, and I'm sorry about earlier. It is really nice to meet you," Julia said.

            "I understand, a call isn't really the place to meet people," Faith said.

            "Thanks for hanging around" Julia said.

            "No problem. Bosco, my partner, and Doc will be here shortly," said Faith. "I'm heading down to the cafeteria, do you need anything?"

            "Water would be great," Julia replied. "I left the my other water in the rig."

            "I'll be back in a few minutes?" Faith said and walked away.

            Julia turned around and went back to the bed, taking the seat at the end of the bed. She watched the child sleep. He couldn't have been more than three years old and Julia cursed the people that left him in the tub while they full-filled a suicide pact.

            Faith came back a few minutes later with a bottle of water, and was followed by Doc and the young man Julia had seen talking to Faith at the scene.

            Instead of telling Doc about the patient, she just handed over the clipboard and let him read it for himself. Taking out a pen, Doc filled in the information that he brought with him from the scene.

            "The little guy going to be alright?" the young man asked.

            "He's sleeping, but he should be fine, not a lot of damage was done," Julia replied.

            The young man looked at her. "And you would be?"

            "Don't be an idiot Bosco, Maurice Boscorelli this is Julia Fitzgerald, the new paramedic" Faith introduced.

            "Nice to meet you," he said as he looked her up and down.

            "Put your tongue back in your mouth Boscorelli, I'm not worth your time," Julia said.

            "Yeah, I know but I can still look, can't I. And it's Bosco," he replied.

            Just then a man and a women ran into the room, followed by the doctor.

            Doc and Julia returned to the firehouse about an hour after that. Walking inside, Julia was greeted by the smell of pizza. Walking up the stairs, she found the whole group of people in the kitchen area grabbing food.

            "Alright every one settle down," said a loud voice that Julia recognized was the Lieutenant's voice. "We have a new paramedic in the house. I would like everyone to welcome Julia Fitzgerald. Julia this is the five-five third watch. Starting on your write is Alex Taylor, Kim Zambrano, Jimmy Doherty, Joseph Lambardie, David Nicholson, Doc, Jack Michaels, Maurice Boscorelli, Faith Yokas, Ty Davis, John Sullivan, Trey Johnston, and Jordan Lucas"

            "Hey" Julia said.

            And the group mutter hellos back.

            After grabbing her food and a soda, Julia walked over to where Alex and Kim were sitting along with Jimmy Doherty.

            "Hey Fitzgerald, about earlier …" he said

            "Forget it, and the names Julia" she replied.

            "God I still can't believe you're here," Alex said, "this is going to be a blast, Jules"

            "We always have a blast, Al," Julia replied.

            "Julia and Alex are childhood best friends," Kim said to Jimmy.

            "And Jimmy and Kim use to be married," Alex said. Turning back to Julia, Alex said, "You have a place to stay?"

            "I'm staying at Mom and Dad's. I wasn't going to but they insisted. They are living down in Florida and said if I don't take it then they would have to rent it out to some stranger that was willing to take the job of super for the block. And I have to admit, being super isn't all that bad when it comes to it, all I have to do is make sure that the rent is paid. Mom and Dad said they have some guy from across the street looking out for physical needs." 

            "You're Max and Tella's Daughter?" Jimmy asked.

            "Yeah why?" Julia replied

            "I live across the street and do the super jobs for them," Jimmy said.

            "Wow," Julia said, "Imagine that, we're neighbours. Well at least I will know someone on the street. It's been forever since I've lived there myself. I accepted living there because it's better than paying rent for some place that wouldn't be as big for Michael and I."

            "How is he doing?" Alex asked.

            "He's fine, it the asshole of the father that I am having a hard time with," Julia said. "One of the reasons I asked for a transfer here. Jason was recruited by a law firm and took it without any consideration to Michael. So I transferred because I don't want Michael flying by himself from city to city, and I didn't want Jason to file for full custody."

            "You're ex always was egotistical. God I don't know why you married him" Alex said.

            "Neither do I" Julia replied.

            "Boy five-five Charlie, respond to call at 81 Michaels street," came the radio call.

            "See you later," Julia said as she stood up and headed out with Doc.

            After she disappeared, Kim turned to Jimmy and said, "Her relationship sounds worse than our relationship last year."

            "Believe me it is" said Alex, and smiled as Ty Davis sat down beside her.

            It was 3 a.m. when Julia walked into her apartment. Her first day had been long. It was one call after another, never stopping. She didn't even change out of her uniform before leaving the firehouse. As soon as she was inside the door, she hit the play button on her answering machine only for it to play "Hey Julia, this is Jason. I need to talk to you. It's very important. Give me a call"

            "Not tonight" was all Julia had to say to the message. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge, and then she headed up to her bedroom. She changed into a t-shirt and pair of pyjama pants and crawled into bed. And fell asleep leaving a half empty beer on the nightstand.


	2. The Union of family

Title: Making a foundation

Name: Julia Fitzgerald

Email: rubyjewels_13@yahoo.ca

Disclosure: The only people I own are Julia Fitzgerald, Jason Matthew and Michael Matthews (the child). I had to make up a few names for the firefighters but that's because we really don't learn their names in the show. Please forgive me, I'm just having some fun here.  I also don't know the name of the school that Joey Doherty attends so I made that up.

****

****

**Chapter Two: The Union of Family**

            The next morning, Julia was up at 8 a.m. Before she hit the shower, Julia got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sport bra covered up by a New York Nicks Basketball jersey. Julia picked up her Discman, a roll of medical tape and taped the disc man to her lower back. She started up the Discman and hung the headphones around her neck.

            She headed outside and on her front steps started to stretch. She was just heading off, when the door across the street opened and out stepped Jimmy and a small boy. Julia crossed the street and stopped at the bottom of the steps of Jimmy's place.

            "Hey Jimmy," Julia said.

            "Hey Julia" he replied as he came down the stairs "What are you doing?"

            "I'm heading off for a run, what about you?" Julia asked.

            "Kim's coming by to pick up the kid … it's her week with him now," Jimmy answered, "Julia this is Joey, our son."

            Julia bent down so that she was eye-level with the young boy.

            "Hi, Joey. My name is Julia."

            "Hi" the boy replied in a small voice.

            "I bet that you are 7 years old?" Julia asked.

            "Yeah" the boy replied.

            "I have a son the same age," she said.

            "Does he live with you?"

            "No, he lives with his father, but he's coming to stay with me at the end of the month, maybe you could come over and play," Julia said.

            "Wouldn't it be cool, Joey, to have a friend right across the street?" Jimmy asked Joey.

            "Yeah" Joey said.

            Just then a car pulled up and honked. The little boy instantly perked up and said "Mommy".

            "Well I should get going," Julia said.

            "If you want to wait a minute, I'll go with you," Jimmy said, "I haven't had my run yet today either and I was going to head out as soon as Kim had Joey."

            "Okay" Julia replied.

            "Great" Jimmy said. He then turned around and took Joey to the car. After a couple of brief words, Joey was in the car and Kim drove off. Jimmy turned around and came back to where Julia stood.

            "Let me just lock the door" Jimmy said as he walked past and into his place. He returned a few minutes later and they headed off.

            When Julia walked into the firehouse that afternoon, she was pumping to go. She ran up the stairs to where her locker was.

            "Hey Jules" "Hey Julia" said Kim and Alex and the same time.

            "Hey Guys" Julia replied and went over to her locker.

            Julia was just pulling on her uniform when a knocking sound came from the direction of the stairs.

            "Come on up, we're descent" Kim said.

            A young man appeared.

            "Kim, Alex" he said by way of greeting.

            "Hey Carlos" They replied and then Alex continued "Carlos Nieto meet Julia Fitzgerald. Julia this is Carlos. He's a paramedic but he's on leave right now. That's why I'm working his shifts"

            "Nice to meet you" Carlos said nodding in Julia's direction, "I had to come in and get some of my stuff. Didn't realise I would need them. Decided to wash my uniforms as well."

            "When are you coming back to work?" Alex asked.

            "End of next week. Everything should be sorted out by then" Carlos replied "And even if it isn't, I don't have anymore leave on the books so I'll be back. And then you can go back to being the fire-fighter"

            "Gee thanks Carlos" Alex replied.

            "No prob" he replied and started shifting things around in his locker.

            "Are we working Friday night?" Julia asked.

            "No, we start working afternoons on Friday," Kim replied and then asked "Why?"

            "Wondering if you guys want to come over for dinner. Give Alex and I a chance to catch up and give you and me a chance to get to know each other," Julia replied.

            "What's for dinner?" Alex asked.      

            "I won't pretend I don't know what you asking about," Julia said, "Just for you Alex I'll make mom's spaghetti."

            "Then you've got yourself a deal" Alex said and then turned to Kim and asked, "What about you?"

            "Yeah, sure why not" Kim said. "I'll have to get a babysitter but it should be fine"

            "Great" Julia said. She then grabbed her water bottle and closed the locker door. She then headed down the stairs to the rigs.

            It was midnight when she got off. Thankfully it had been a quiet night and the EMS and Fire fighters spent most of the evening in the house. The Fire fighters had turned on a basketball game, and most of the house sat watching, cheering the knicks to a win. When midnight came, Julia went and changed and put her uniform back into the locker.

            Julia headed out, saying goodnight to people as she went. As she left the house she saw Ty Davis waiting outside. She went over to him

            "Davis, right?" Julia asked.

            "Ty Davis," He said, "Nice to meet you. Didn't get a chance to say hello yesterday at dinner."

            "Julia Fitzgerald, Nice to meet you too." 

            Just then Alex came out of the firehouse and came over to them.

            "Ready to go?" Alex asked Davis.

            "Yep," he replied.

            "See you later Jules," Alex said as she grabbed Davis' hand and they started to walk away.

            Julia turned around and walked to her car. She was shocked to find that Alex had, for lack of a better word, boyfriend. Alex had never said anything to her about it. She was just at her car when she heard some call her name.

            Julia turned around to see Jimmy running towards her.

            "I was wondering if I could get a lift home from you," Jimmy said when he reached Julia's jeep.

            "If you were out of my way I would say no, but since you live across the street, hop in" Julia said as she through her bag into the back seat.

            "Thanks Julia" he said.

            "Jimmy if we are going to be friends, you might as well call me Jules," Julia said, "All my friends do."

            "You going running tomorrow?" he asked

            "Yep" Julia replied as she pulled out of the parking space and drove away, "Tell me something?"

            "Anything?" Jimmy replied.

            "That could get you into trouble, and maybe I'll take you up on that, but this is about someone else," Julia said, "How long has Al been dating Davis?"

            "Al?"

            "Alex, sorry Al is my nickname for her" Julia said.

            "About 8 months, why?" Jimmy asked.

            "She never told me. And I'm her best friend," Julia said.

            "I think they still don't know how they feel, so they haven't said anything officially. If it weren't for the fact that they walk away from the house each night holding hands, we would probably know nothing about the relationship, except for when the get injured and they are always sitting at each other's bedside and won't leave" Jimmy said, "I don't even think they've told each other's parents."

            "How is Alex doing? I mean since they've found her father?" Julia asked.

            "Alright I guess. Last month when she was hit by the car and in the hospital she went through a rough time. Thought about quitting because she could stand to cause her mother anymore pain. At least that was what Kim told me."

            "I actually talked her into continuing to work. She refused the idea of going back to full duty, so I told her to do paramedic rounds until she thought she could go back to being a firefighter. I wish I could have been here for her," Julia said, as she pulled onto her street.

            "I'm sure she understands that you had other things preoccupying your mind, and that she probably knew all she had to was call and you would be here," Jimmy said.

            "Speaking of other things on my mind," said Julia as they approached her house. Jimmy turned to look, and saw that there was a car parked in the parking spot reserved for her place. 

            Julia slowed her jeep to a stop just behind the parking spot.

            "Whose car is that?" Jimmy asked.

            "My ex's" she replied and honked the horn.

            The door of the car opened and out stepped the man in person. He looked at Jimmy and then back at Julia. He walked to the driver side door and leaned against the car.

            "Where have you been?" he asked.

            "Get the hell out of my parking spot" Julia replied.

            "Come on sweetheart is that any way to greet your husband," Jason Matthews said looking at Jimmy.

            "Get out of my parking spot," Julia said. "Or I'll call the tow truck."

            "Where do you suggest I park?" he asked.

            "I don't know, Jase, but the spot you are parked in is reserved for the person living in the house that the spot is in front of. You're illegally parked, unless you can show that you reside at this address. And you can't," Julia said.

            "I think I could," said Jason.

            Julia realised that he probably could. She turned and looked at Jimmy. His expression neutral and Julia decided it was because he couldn't decide how to play the situation. Julia smiled at him, before turning back to her ex husband.

            "If you move the car, Jase, I will promise to listen to what you have to say," Julia said.

            "You promise?" he replied.

            "I keep my promises Jase, now please move your car" said Julia.

            Jason moved back to his car and started it up. He moved out of the parking spot and parked down the street about five houses where another car had just pulled away. Julia pulled her jeep into her parking spot and turned off her engine.

            "Are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

            "I'm fine, I could use not having my ex-husband here, but thanks for asking" Julia replied.

            "Do you want me to hang around?"

            "No, you go home. At least that way one of us will be getting to sleep. I was going to have the rest of the beer I opened last night and crawl into bed. But now it looks like I'll be lucky to get any sleep tonight," Julia answered, as she climbed out of her car. Jimmy followed and together they put up the top.

            "Are we running tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock?" Jimmy asked.

            "I don't know … knock on the door if I'm not already out here," Julia said.

            "Okay" said Jimmy as he turned around and walked across the street to his place.

            Once the door to Jimmy's place had close with Jimmy inside, Julia looked down towards where Jason's car was parked. She watched him lift something out of the passenger seat.

            Julia turned around and walked up her stairs and unlocked her door.

            "I still can't believe your parents own this place" Jason said.

            "Yeah well, they spent my life here. I think it's a way for them to continue making money while they were retiring" Julia said.

            "Where can I put him?"

            "I don't have his room set up yet because I'm not suppose to have him until the end of the month" said Julia.

            "Sweetheart …"

            "My room is at the top of the stairs. Put him in there" Julia said and walked towards the kitchen. She needed a beer.

            Jason was back in less than 2 minutes and he announced that he needed to get some bags from the car. It was another 10 minutes before Jason entered the living room where Julia was sitting in the dark.

            "I'm not suppose to have him until the end of the month, Jase" Julia said.

            "Don't worry Julia. I'm not trying to pull anything." Jason replied.

            "I never though you would. It's just you've never brought him by early or let him spend extra time with me" Julia pointed out.

            "I was wrong to do that. Something happened recently and I realized how terrible I had been to you. Michael needs you just as much and maybe more than he needs me. Not to mention that I had selfish reasons for taking custody away from you," Jason said.

            "We were such good friends in University. And now look at us," Julia said.

            "Anyway I've decided to give you full custody but I am asking for visitation. And I fully intend to give you more than enough monetary support for Michael," Jason said.

            "Why Jase?"

            "I'm not sure myself sweetheart, but I do know that I want to be friends with you" Jason said.

            Out of his back pocket Jason pulled out a envelope. He tossed it onto the living room table and said "that's the custody agreement I had drawn up for you by my lawyer. If something isn't what you want, go ahead and change it. I'll sign anything" Jason said, "I only ask that you allow me to visit with Michael."

            "I would never not allow you to see your son, Jase" Julia said.

            Julia still hadn't more from her position.

            "I've told the babysitter to call in the morning to see if you want her to continue taking care of Michael. She's flexible with hours to work and she's from this neighbourhood so she knows her way around. And as for school, Michael is enrolled in St. Michael's so you don't have to worry about anything" Jason said.

            Julia sat there staring out the window. When Jason didn't get a response, he turned around to leave.

            "Jase" Julia said.

            "Yeah"

            "Thank You"

            Jason turned around and walked over to where Julia was sitting. He bent down and placed a kiss on Julia's forehead.

            "Your welcome" he said and walked away. Just as he was about to leave the room and head out, Jason stopped and said "I love you Sweetheart, that hasn't changed. Even through out all our problems. Tell Michael I will call him tomorrow."

            And then he left.

            It was sometime later that Julia got up from her seat and went about her nightly routine of locking up the house.

            When she flicked the switch to the outside light, she was unconsciously telling her neighbour that she was fine.

            Julia went upstairs to her bedroom and looked at the figure sleeping in her bed. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Her baby was home.

            Julia lay down on her bed, unchanged, and looked at her child. And sometime before the sun rose Julia fell asleep.


	3. Girls Night

Title: Making a foundation

Name: Julia Fitzgerald

Email: rubyjewels_13@yahoo.ca

Disclosure: The only people I own are Julia Fitzgerald, Jason Matthew and Michael Matthews (the child). I had to make up a few names for the firefighters but that's because we really don't learn their names in the show. Please forgive me, I'm just having some fun here.  I also don't know the name of the school that Joey Doherty attends so I made that up. 

Sorry it took so long for me to get this up.****

**Chapter 3: Girls Night**

            On Friday after their shift Alex, Kim and Julia left the firehouse and pilled into Julia's jeep. Julia was just about to pull out of the parking lot when Ty leaned onto the passenger side door.

            "Hey Ladies" he said.

            "Davis" "Davis" "Hey" Kim, Julia and Alex replied simultaneously.

            "Where you guys headed?" he asked.

            "My place, I'm making dinner for them," Julia replied.

            "I told you about this get together this morning, Ty" Alex said.

            "I don't remember you mentioning anything about this," Davis answered.

            "Sorry, Davis but I'm not giving you an invitation. This is strictly for the girls," said Julia.

            "That's not fair," Davis replied.

            "What's not fair?" Jimmy asked as he approached the jeep.

            "Julia's making dinner for Kim and Alex and she won't invite me along," said Davis.

            "What are you making?" Jimmy asked.

            "Spaghetti," Julia replied.

            "Sounds good," said Jimmy.

            "But you see guys this is a girls night, which means Alex and I are going to fill Julia in on all the gossip. And to do that, you two can't be there" Kim said.

            "You are going to talk about us?" Ty asked.

            "Yep, you guys showed be worried" said Julia as she put the car in gear and back out of the parking spot, said "See you guys tomorrow" and headed off.

            "I think I am worried," said Jimmy to himself and then turned to Davis and asked, "You want to get a drink?"

            "No man, I'm going to go visit my mother. See that she's doing okay and let her know that I'm still alive after another. And I think there is something that I have to talk to her about," Davis replied, "Maybe some other night?"

            "Yeah, some other night" Jimmy said.

            "See you tomorrow Jimmy" Davis said and walked away.

            Jimmy turned around and was just about to head off when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see a couple of the firefighters and he walked over and talked to them.

            On the way to Julia's apartment they stopped by Kim's mother's place and picked up Joey.

            After Jason decided to let Michael stay with Julia, Julia decided that letting the boys have a sleepover might be a better idea than trying to find a babysitter. And Kim agreed with the idea.

            Julia hadn't even pulled up to the curve when the door to her place opened and Michael came running out. 

            "Mommy" Michael cried.

            "Hey buddy," Julia replied.

            As soon as Julia turned off the engine, she was out of the car and hugging her son.

            "How was your day?" Julia asked.

            "Okay. Melissa took me to the park and then to the movie store. We rented a couple of movies and a couple of playstation games," Michael answered.

            "Wow" Julia replied and then turned around. Placing him on the ground and said "Michael this is Joey. When Joey lives with his Dad, he lives right across the street."

            "Do your parents live in separate houses too?" Michael asked.

            "Yeah" Joey replied.

            "So do mine," Michael replied and then totally changed the subject as only seven year olds can by saying "Do you like playing Playstation?"

            "Yeah" Joey replied.

            "let's go up to my room" Michael said and they disappeared inside.

            "Looks like they hit if off" said a young women from the door.

            Julia picked up her bag and headed inside followed by Alex and Kim.

            "How do you think they will react when we tell them that they are going to the same school and will be spending time together outside of school" Kim said.

            "They will be thrilled" Melissa said, picking up her school bag, "Everything is set to go. As Michael said we went to the movie store and got a couple of movies and a couple of games. I made sure everything was child friendly."

            "Do I owe you anything?" Julia asked.

            "No Ms. Fitzgerald. Mr. Matthews dropped by today. Gave me some money for them. Michael told him about the sleepover. He's been excited all day" Melissa answered, "And Mr. Matthews also said something about going away for a couple of days, but that he would stop by when he comes back."

            "Thank You Melissa. And can you come for eight o'clock tomorrow morning. I'll be going for a run" Julia said.

            " No problem, Ms. Fitzgerald. And Ms. Zambrano, it's fine if you want to leave Joey here tomorrow until after your shift" Melissa said.

            "Thank You Melissa" Kim said.

            "See you tomorrow" Melissa said and headed out the door.

            It was around midnight when the boys finally fell asleep. Julia and Kim went about tucking them in to bed.

            "I think they fell asleep protesting. They were having so much fun," Julia said.

            "I think it was the right thing to agree to have Melissa take care of Joey. I think Mom needs to have a break. Besides it will give him someone to play with," Kim said.

            "Two is always easier than one, or so my mom said," Julia said.

            Alex was in the living room talking on her cell phone when Julia and Kim joined her.

            "Can't spend a couple of hours away from him can you" said Julia.

            "Must be true love," Kim said.

            "Actually Ty was calling to tell me that my landlord has decided to sell the building to a company that want to make a parking lot. I have till the end of the month to vacate the building and fine somewhere else to live," said Alex.

            "Why was Ty at your apartment?" asked Kim.

            "Apparently Carlos has a girl over," said Alex "So I told him that he could go over to my place anytime. It's better than waiting outside his door for the noise to quiet down and the girl to leave."

            "Carlos had a girl over?" Kim asked, "I thought he had sworn off women."

            "So had I but I guess he changed his mind. Let's hope that's he's taking more protection this time" Alex replied.

            "Someone care to fill me in?" Julia said.

            "Carlos got a girl pregnant and she died in childbirth. Carlos found out but refused to do anything for the girl except pay for the abortion. She refused the abortion so he claimed it was now her responsibility to care for the child and not to come looking to him for money. A couple months after the birth, the baby showed up in one of the bus while parked at the house and Carlos said it was his. Blood work supported his claim. There was a couple of rough times about a year ago and he at one point decided he was going to keep the child. But now the baby is being placed with another family. A good one, if Carlos decided they were better for the child than him" Kim said.

            "Wow" said Julia.

            "He's not very respectful towards women, but maybe with a kid. He's changed his way," said Alex.

            "We could only hope" Kim replied.

            "Speaking of love lives, why didn't you tell me about yours with Davis?" Julia asked.

            "What are you talking about?" Alex asked, "I told you about him."

            "No Al, you didn't" Julia said.

            "I'm so sorry Jules, I thought I had," Alex said.

            "Jimmy said it was about 8 months ago that you guys started dating," Julia said.

            "yeah. We started just after they found my father. After 9-11 Ty told me that if I wanted to talk about it that he was there for me to talk to. I rebelled not possibly thinking that he could understand what I was feeling. And then they found my dad and I was decided to take him up on it. And I was surprised to find that he did known and that we had a lot in common" Alex said.

            "Al I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you" Julia said and suddenly got an idea.

            "Don't worry about it Jules. You were there, how many times did I call up and we just sat there is silence, or you let me talk about anything that was on my mind no matter how stupid it was," Alex replied and then she saw the look in Julia's eyes. "What?" she asked.

            "I have the perfect solution about your living troubles," said Julia.

            "Jules, I can't move in with you," said Alex immediately.

            "Don't worry, I could never ask you to move in with a seven year old boy," Julia responded, "But I do know of an apartment that is available for rent."

            "What here on the block?" Alex asked.

            "Yeah, remember when I was in high school, and I asked my parents to make me my own apartment so that I had space?" Julia said and then without waiting for an answer said, "I was planning on renting it out anyway, so have a look at it and if you want it it's yours."

            "Let's take a look at it then," Alex said.

            Julia instantly headed towards the door leading to the basement and Kim and Alex followed.

            Julia's parents had agreed to Julia's request and turned the basement into an apartment. And because they knew that their loving daughter wouldn't always be living there, they made it to rent out to other people after Julia left home. The apartment took up most of the basement leaving room for a little storage and a freezer at the bottom of the stairs. 

            The apartment was a good size, with two bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen. With a 3 piece bathroom (bath/shower, toilet and sink). It had it's own cable hook-up; phone hook-up, it even had a cable Internet hook-up. There was a door connecting the apartment with the rest of the house that could be locked by the person in the apartment, and it had a separate entrance to the world outside.

            "Would it be a problem if Ty was to stay over?" Alex asked.  
            "Separate Entrance means that hopefully unless invited he wouldn't be walking through the house," Julia said, try to protect her son.

            "We would call each other before using the connecting door?" Alex asked.

            "Of course," Julia replied.

            "I insist on paying rent, how much would you ask?" Alex asked.

            "$200/month less than whatever you are paying now," Julia said.

            "Sounds like the perfect solution. Go ahead and draw up the lease, I'll sign. Do you think we could commandeer the FDNY to help me move?" Alex said.

            "Of course, and I'll offer beer and pizza afterwards," Julia said.

            "This is great, thanks Jules," Alex said.

            "You welcome" Julia replied.

            "I feel so left out now," Kim said.

            "I'll just have to remember you the next time an apartment comes up," Julia said.

            "I'm sure you will," Kim replied.

            "Of course it probably won't be too much longer before she's engaged," said Alex.

            "Alex!!!!" Kim cried.

            "Are you seeing somebody?" Julia asked.

            "We only started dating" Kim said, "so don't read anything into it."

            "I won't tell a soul" Julia said, "So who is he?"

            "David Blake" Kim replied.

            "The paramedic from the 1st watch?" Julia asked.

            "That's him" Kim answered.

            "Good fo you Kim. I know how hard it is to date when you have a child at home, especially when the child is young" said Julia as she led them out of the basement.

            "After everything that happened with Jimmy. I'm not ready to jump to conclusions about our relations and I'm letting him set the pace. He wants to meet Joey so on Sunday I'm taking the day off and we're going to take him to Coney Island" said Kim.

            "That's wonderful," said Alex.

            "Really wonderful" Julia agreed, "Kim, I know you haven't known me very long but if you ever want to talk you can always come to me."

            "You too Julia," Kim answered.

            "It's Jules" Julia said with a smile and then changed the subject, "Alright I want to know all about the five-five. All the gossip! And let's start with Doherty."

            They settled into seats and started to talk about all the people. It was 3 a.m. before Alex and Kim left for their own places ad she knew without a word being said that they had people waiting for them.

            Julia locked up the place and after checking on the boys crawled into her own bed and fell asleep felling lonely.  
  



	4. A Hard Day at Work

Title: Making a foundation

Name: Julia Fitzgerald

Email: rubyjewels_13@yahoo.ca

Disclosure: The only people I own are Julia Fitzgerald, Jason Matthew, David Blake and Michael Matthews (the child). I had to make up a few names for the firefighters but that's because we really don't learn their names in the show. Please forgive me, I'm just having some fun here.  I Chapter Four: A Hard Day at Work 

            It was a little after midnight when Julia drove the ambulance through the police barrier and followed an officer as he directed her to where they wanted the ambulance parked. 

            Julia climbed out of the ambulance and was immediately greeted by Bosco who had a grim look on his face. But he didn't say anything. He just followed Julia as she walked to the back of the ambulance. 

            Kim, who had been met by Faith, appeared at the back at the same time as Julia and Bosco. Julia and Kim grabbed their gear and the stretcher. 

            "Before we take you in, you have to know that he haven't caught the perp yet, so you need to have an officer around you at all times" Bosco said.

            "What's going on?" Kim asked, as they entered the building.

            Bosco and Faith led Kim and Julia up the stairs.

            "We responded to a phone call, from a girl saying she heard shots in an apartment next to her. Upon entering the apartment we found four women approximately 25 years in age – still to be determined by the coroner – with gunshot wounds. They are all dead. However we found a baby in the back room that has a gun shot wound to his foot. We called for back up right away," said Bosco as they reached the fourth floor.

            "It looks as though the perp just aimed the gun at the crib and shot, if the baby had been lying the other way the baby would have been dead with a gun shot wound to the head," Faith continued, "From what I saw, it looks like the perp knew which way the baby usually laid because the gun shots are aimed only at that end."

            Bosco walked at the front of the group, which Faith was at the back as they walked down the hall towards the apartment. Davis and Sully stood outside the doors, and nodded when the approached.

            "So much for a quiet night?" Davis said.

            This call had been the second call that Kim and Julia had answered this evening. The first one, which had come as the shift started, had been a women with a major case of hypochondriac, that insisted she be taken to the hospital when nothing was wrong with her.

            Since that call, Julia and Kim had been parked at the house. Julia had parked herself on the couch with the latest book. Doc and Carlos decided that they would drive around the zone. In fact they were due back to switch with Julia and Kim. Kim had taken the time to go through the bus and stock everything up. While she was at it she decided to inventory the stock room, just to make sure that they wouldn't run out of anything.

            The fire squad had hung around for awhile watching the baseball game that was on television, until one by one, they slowly started disappearing upstairs to the bunks for sleep.

            "I'm trying not to hate Al at the moment. It's really not her fault that the fire squad gets bunks to sleep in" Julia said with a smile.

            "Where's the baby?" Kim asked as, Bosco pushed through into the apartment.

            Luckily, the bodies of the four women had been covered up until the coroner could come and collect them. As Julia and Kim stepped inside they saw the police detectives investigating the crime scene and taking pictures.

            Bosco and Faith led Kim and Julia into the bedroom at the back of the apartment. 

            The minute Julia and Kim entered the room the surveyed the room and went to work. 

            "Look at her" Kim said, staring.

            "I say she's 7 or 8 months old, looks pretty healthy to me. A doctor can make sure," Julia said.

            "The gunshot wound is superficial. Looks like you were right Bosco," Kim said looking at the gunshot pattern, "let's put dressing on the wound and get her to mercy. Do we know if any of the women in there was this little one's mother?"

            "Yeah, found a picture on the bedside table of the one of the ladies with the baby on her chest. Looks like it was taken just after birth," said Faith.

            "The poor thing. She shouldn't have to deal with this so early in her life. Do we know where the father is?" Julia asked.

            "Nope," Bosco replied.

            After a few more minutes, Julia and Kim had finished up with the baby and were getting ready to leave. When the did leave, Bosco was once again at the end of the group helping to carry the stretcher, Kim held the other end, Julia had the baby in her arms, which Faith, Davis and Sully brought up the back of the group.

            The were just about to head down the stairs when a shot was fired. Julia instantly put the baby against her and turned her back to where she though the short was fired. Bosco instantly dropped the stretcher and took out his gun pointing it.

            Another shot was fired. Julia moved the baby to the other shoulder as she felt the bullet hit her shoulder. Faith instantly moved in front of her.

            "Are you alright?" Faith asked looking around.

            "Yeah, just get me out" Julia replied.

            "Follow me. We stay against the wall. Sully you take her back," Faith said.

            "Done" Sully replied and fell into the line. 

            Then they started to head down the stairs. Julia made sure the baby was between her and the wall, as she moved. Bosco and Davis stayed at the top of the stairs to make sure that the shooter didn't follow.

            Julia, with the baby, made it safely outside and to the back of the rig. That's when she looked around and saw that Kim wasn't with them.

            "Where's Kim?" Julia asked.

            Just then, Bosco said over the radio "Five Five David, Five Five Charlie requesting EMS support. We have two paramedics injured … repeat we have two paramedics injured"

            "Listen," Julia said to Faith and Sully, "I can make it to mercy as I am, and they can look at me there. I want to get the baby there before the sicko can come after me with the baby. Sully you drive the rig, Faith follow in the car. If we don't do this both the baby and I will be in danger."

            "Are you sure?" Faith asked.

            "Radio your partners and tell them what going on. Both the baby and I are losing blood," Julia said.

            Faith picked up her radio and said "Bos, Sully and I are going to take Julia and the baby to the hospital. Wait for the next ambulance and meet us at Mercy. I'm taking our car which leaves you guys with Five-Five Charlie."

            "All right Yokas" Bosco came back.

            Julia climbed into the rig and settled so that the baby was in her arms and not a strain on her left shoulder injury. Faith closed the doors behind Julia and once Sully was in the drivers seat, tapped the doors to show he was in the clear. With the siren going, Sully took off and Faith climbed into her car and followed.

            Reaching Mercy just ten minutes later, the ambulance was met by two stretchers. The doors opened and immediately a nurse was taking the baby from Julia, and Julia was being directed to the other stretcher.

            "Sully go with the baby, STAY with the baby. He needs more protection than me" Julia said when Sully appeared.

            "Don't worry about the baby, ms. Fitzgerald. We'll take care of him. Just concentrate on yourself," said the doctor.

            "Sully promise me?" Julia asked.

            "Don't worry, I'll stay with the baby," Sully promised.

            Julia and the baby were rolled inside, and Julia saw Faith appear. But she lost sight of her when she was rolled into a different room then the baby.  Once inside the room, the doctors went to work to look at her wound.

            "I'm so tired" Julia said.

            "That's perfect normal" said no of the nurses. "You are doing really well for having been shot"

            "Thanks, I think" Julia replied.

            "You were really lucky" said the doctor, "It's a clean wound. We'll give you something, sew it up, and then release you. But you are restricted from work for two weeks. I don't want you lifting anything, or exerting yourself until I look at the wound again and give you a clear bill of health" said the doctor.

            "Ok" Julia replied.

            "Do you have someone that can take you home after this?" the Doctor asked.

            "I'll have one of the officer drive me to the station and then get someone to drive my car home" said Julia.

            "The pain killers I'm going to give you for the next few days will be heavy and you will probably feel really sleepy," said the doctor.

            "Just get it over Doc," said Julia.

            "You are definitely part of the five-five" said the doctor "nobody over there likes the hospital."

            "Has the other paramedic come in yet?" Julia asked.

            "No not yet" said the doctor.

            "Can I have the phone please?" Julia asked.

            The Doctor looked at the nurse and nodded. The nurse asked "what's the number?"

            Julia raddled off the number for the firehouse and then the phone was brought to her.

            "Five-Five Fire House" said whoever picked up the phone.

            "Jimmy Doherty please?" Julia asked.

            "Can I ask who is calling?"

            "Julia Fitzgerald" Julia replied.

            "Just a minute" said the voice, and then Julia could hear a muffled scream of Jimmy's name, it was a few seconds before Jimmy came to the phone and said "Julia?"

            "Yeah Jimmy it's me. Can you get someone to cover the rest of your shift?" Julia asked.

            "I think so why?" 

            "Both Kim and I were shot tonight at the call. I'm fine, they are fixing me up now, but Kim hasn't come in yet and I didn't see her injury," said Julia.

            "Okay, I'm on my way," Jimmy said.

            "Jimmy my keys are in my locker. Take the jeep. It's better than trying to wait for a taxi, and it's safer than your bike," said Julia.

            "Right," Jimmy said, "Jules, thank you for calling me. I'll be there in 15 minutes" and then Jimmy hung up.

            "Thank you" said Julia as she handed the phone back to the nurse.

            15 minutes later, Jimmy rushed into the hospital. By this time, Julia had been medically released, but was still in the hospital. She sat in the waiting room, with Bosco, Doc, Carlos and Faith waiting to hear on Kim who had been brought in 5 minutes after Julia called Jimmy.

            "Hey" Jimmy said as he walked up to them, "what's going on?"

            "We brought Kim in, Jimmy. She had a gunshot wound to the left thigh. They've just taken her up to surgery" Doc said.

            Jimmy turned to Julia and said, "How are you?"

            "I'm not allowed to work for two weeks, and other than I'm dying for a beer at the moment, I'm doing just fine" said Julia.

            "You should go home Julia. Get some sleep?" said Doc.

            "No I'm fine for now. I want to wait until I hear something about Kim, she's my partner and best friend."

            "But the doctor said …"

            "I don't care what the doctor said, Faith. I'm going to wait until I hear about Kim before I go home," Julia said, cutting off her friend.

            "When you do want to go home, just tell me. I'll give you a drive," said Jimmy as he sat down on the couch.

            "Right" Julia said, "Did someone get my bag out of the rig?"

            "No, I'll go get it," said Faith as she headed off.

            When she came back she handed the bag to Julia who instantly started digging the second she had it, murmuring, "He's going to kill me."

            Julia pulled out her cell phone and after opening her digital organizer and turning it on, dialled a number.

            "Blake"

            "Hey David, it's Julia Fitzgerald" Julia said.

            "What's wrong?" he asked.

            "God I hope everytime I call you it isn't because something is wrong, but Kim was shot tonight and she's in surgery at the minute. I'm so sorry I didn't call you right away" Julia said.

            "Doesn't matter, at least you remembered to call me" he said. "I'm on my way now."

            "Okay" Julia replied and hung up.

            "I should have called him, after you called me. I was just so worried that I got over here as soon as I heard" Jimmy said.

            "She is you ex-wife, Jimmy, it's okay that you wanted to rush over here" Julia said.

            "Of course, but I was also worried about you," said Jimmy.

            Julia turned and looked at him and smiled.

            Faith watched the exchange, wondering what was going on between the two.

            "Well Julia, you've had you unofficial welcome to the house. Ever member of the house has ended up here. You were lucky to go so long before it was your turn" said Doc.

            "Yeah, I'm really lucky. I can't work for two weeks. I'm going to be so bored within a couple of days. Not to mention that I have to watch Michael. How am I going to do that with only one arm," said Julia.

            "Don't worry, I'll help out," said Jimmy and then he added quickly, "After all I live right across the street."

            "Thanks Jimmy," said Julia.

            It was two hours later when the doctor came out to say that Kim had made it through the surgery. David had come to the hospital and now he was headed to sit beside Kim's bedside. Bosco and Faith had headed back to the station, and Sully and Davis were stationed on the infant until their replacements came. Leaving word with David to call and tell Julia when Kim was awake, Julia finally let Jimmy take her home.

            As Julia let herself into the house, Melissa met them at the door. Jimmy went and checked on the boys.

            "Everything all right Ms. Fitzgerald, Mr. Doherty?" she asked.

            "Yeah, I was shot this evening, but I'm fine. I'm off duty for two weeks," said Julia. "Could you continue to come around at the times I given you, I'm on medication and I would like someone else in the house with me?"

            "Sure, Ms. Fitzgerald, no problem. What about the rest of the time?" Melissa asked.

            "I'll be fine. Jimmy is across the street if I need anything," Julia said.

            "Okay" Melissa said.

            When Melissa left a few minutes later, Julia turned to Jimmy and said, "Thanks for your help Jimmy."

            "If it's okay with you, I'm going to stay on the couch tonight. Just in case something comes up. I've had painkillers before and they sure knock you out. It's better to have someone around, with two little boys then be alone," Jimmy said.

            "You don't need to stay Jimmy."

            "I know I don't need to, but I want to," he said.

            Julia looked into his eyes and saw something in them that she couldn't define. 

            "Okay, you are probably right," said Julia, "But if you are staying, take the spare bedroom. It is more comfortable than the couch."

            Julia turned around and went up the stairs. Jimmy made sure she was in bed and asleep before he walked down the hall and lay down on the bed. He tried to close his eyes, but he just couldn't fall asleep. All he could see when he closed his eyes, was Julia injured.


	5. The Day After

Chapter Five: The Day After 

            Julia woke up in a panic and in lots of pain. In her nightmare she had relieved the event of the pervious day all over again. She looked around her room foolishly as if the monster from the nightmare had followed her into reality. Julia knew he was out in the world somewhere but she prayed that she never had to see the man again.

            Julia crawled out of bed and walked to the window. Pulling the curtains apart, Julia was blinded by the sun as it poured into the room. Once again she adjusted she looked up and down the street to assure herself that no man was standing across the street.

            Julia then turned away from the window and crossed the room to the private bathroom that had been built when her folks moved in. Just like every morning, she turned on the shower before looking at herself in the mirror.

            When she did look at herself in the mirror, Julia was startled to see that she looked like death. Once the steam started to come from the shower, Julia stripped the pyjama's she had changed into the night before and stepped into the shower, careful not to get her wound wet.

            During the entire shower, Julia kept her wound out of the water stream and settled with just cleaning the area around the wound. Once the rest of her body had been washed, Julia got out of the shower and turned off the water. She looked at the clock on top of the toilet and realised that she had been in the shower for the better part of thirty minutes.

            Julia dried herself off and looked at her shoulder in the mirror. She wasn't surprised to find the bandage wet, and knew that she would have to change the bandage to keep an infection from starting. She exited the bathroom, once she had pulled on her robe and jumped when out of the corner of her eye she saw Alex standing in the door.

            "God Al," Julia said, placing a hand on her heart.

            "Sorry Jules, I didn't mean to scare you. I came to check on you and I heard the shower going," said Alex.

            "It's alright. I just didn't expect anyone to be in my room. It's just as much my fault as it is yours. It also doesn't help that I had a bad dream about what happened to me and Kim yesterday" Julia said.

            "Did the shower help?"

            "Yeah, but don't worry. I'm going to change the bandage. It's not that wet but I'm not going to risk it."

            "I'm not worried Julies. I know how you feel. I hate when the doctor tells you not to get your stitches yet and the only thing you want is to have a shower. I always wait until Ty leaves before slipping into a bath" said Alex.

            "Has David called yet? Has Kim woken up?" Julia asked.

            "Yeah, Kim's awake, but she's in and out, so David said that she would be up for visitors in the evening. I know you want to see her, so I'll take you over" Alex said.

            Julia sat down on the bed, suddenly feeling really tired, and her arm was throbbing again. She turned to Alex and asked "Would you mind helping me change the bandages?"

            "Sure" Alex said as she grabbed the First Aid kit off the dresser and walked over to Julia. 

            "Thanks" Julia said.

            Alex didn't say anything but just went about changing the bandages.  After that Julia took another pain killer and with the help of Alex climbed into the bed and went back to sleep.

            Three hours later, Julia woke up again. She felt a lot better and Julia believed it might be because she didn't have a nightmare again. She got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

            As she walked through the house, Julia realised that the house was really quiet. In the kitchen Julia found Alex sitting reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Julia walked over to the fridge, pulled out a bottle of water, although she really wanted a beer, and walked over to the stove where she put a pot of water on the stove. She reached above the stove and pulled out a box of noodles.

            Suddenly the back door burst open and Michael and Joey came running in. Michael saw Julia and instantly stopped on the spot.

            "Mom?"

            "Yes honey?"

            And with a smile on his face he walked over and threw his arms around Julia.

            "Mr. Doherty says you were hurt last night" Michael said.

            "I was, but I'm fine now. I just have to take some medicine and stay home for two weeks" Julia replied.

            "I told him you were alright Ms. Fitzgerald, but he wanted to see for himself. Dad took us out to the park to play catch so that you could sleep" said Joey.

            "That was very nice of him" Julia said.

            "Mom, I'm hungry. When is dinner going to be ready?" Michael asked.

            "I just put on the noodles and I thought I would make lasagne tonight. So it's going to be a while. If you want something to snack on I'll make you guys some popcorn" Julia said.

            "Thanks Mom," Michael said

            "Thanks Ms. Fitzgerald" said Joey.

            "No problem. Why don't you guys go upstairs and I'll bring it up when it's ready" said Julia.

            "Thanks" Michael said and the boys headed upstairs.

            Julia watched the boys leave and headed upstairs, then turned around and got the popcorn started. She found it hard to move around and do such simple things as taking glasses out of the cupboard with only one arm. This was definitely going to take some getting use to.

            The doorbell rang, and Julia jumped.

            "Are you alright?" Alex asked.

            "Yeah, just a bit jumpy. Could you answer the door for me? I'm going to finish the popcorn for the boys," Julia said.

            "Sure," Alex said and headed to the front door.

            Julia put the popcorn into the microwave, entered the time, and then pressed start to get the microwave going. Julia then returned to the stove and checked on the water. It was just heating up. So she then walked back over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of Kool-Aid. She then poured it into the glasses for the boys.

            That's how Jimmy found her. Standing at the counter pouring Kool-aid into glasses. He didn't think that she could look more attractive then standing there in barefoot, a pair or worn jeans and a tank top. His eyes roamed her body, taking in what he could see. However his eyes stopped on the part of the bandage that could be seen.

            The microwave beeped alerting Julia and Jimmy to the fact that the popcorn was done. Julia took the popcorn out and poured it into a big bowl. She then walked over to the fridge and pulled out a thing of butter.

            "Kim doesn't like Joey to have extra butter on his popcorn," Jimmy said, almost as if he read her mind.

            Julia jumped and turned around to face Jimmy. Her hand automatically placed on her heart as if it would stop it from racing.

            "Are you and Alex trying to give me a heart attack? You would think after what I was through yesterday you would let me know when you are around me," Julia said.

            "I'm sorry Julia" Jimmy replied, "You're right."

            "Well since you are here, you can take up the popcorn and the drinks to the boys" said Julia.

            "Sure," replied Jimmy, as he picked up the items from the counter and left the room. Five minutes later when he came back, he said, "Something smells delicious."

            "She went to get ready for work," said Jimmy as he walked over to the stove, "What are you making?"

            "I guess I forgot that you guys still have to work. God I wish I could be out there with you guys" said Julia.

            "Just take it easy, Julia and you'll be back in no time. Not like Kim, who probably as a good two months before she's back at work. She will have to go through physio therapy," said Jimmy.

            "Is Kim awake?"

            "I called David after changing before coming back over, he says that she's been in and out all day. And that's to be expected since she had surgery early this morning," said Jimmy.

            Julia looked off into space. She felt bad for being able to walk away with a shoulder wound when Kim had a much more serious wound. 

            Noticing the look of sadness on Julia's face, Jimmy said, "I told David that I would bring you buy tomorrow when I take Joey in. She's been asking for both of you."

            "I should go see her," Julia said as she pulled a thing of ground beef from the fridge.

            "Wait until tomorrow to see her, Julia. She'll be awake more tomorrow and that will make the visit more worth it," Jimmy said.

            Julia turned to look at Jimmy. Why couldn't he understand her need to see Kim, she asked herself. 

            Suddenly the doorbell rang again, and Julia jumped. Immediately she hated herself for having that reaction.

            "Would you please answer that Jimmy?" Julia asked as she turned to the stove. She put the noodles in the water and started the frying pan for the ground beef. She then brought out the other ingredients she needed and started on the rest of the lasagne. 

            The doorbell rang again and Julia said, "Please Jimmy?"

            "Sure Julia" Jimmy said and moved towards the front door.

            When Jimmy opened the front door, he was surprised to see Sully and Davis standing there.

            "Hey guys, what's up?" Jimmy asked.

            "We're here to talk to Julia. We need to get a statement about what happened yesterday," Davis said. 

            "Is Julia awake?" Sully asked.

            "Yeah, she's in the kitchen making dinner for Michael and Joey," said Jimmy, "Come in and I'll show you the way."

            Davis and Sully stepped inside the apartment building and waited for Jimmy to close the door, before following him into the kitchen.

            "Julia?" Jimmy said, as he entered into the kitchen.

            "Yeah" she replied as she turned around to look at Jimmy and was surprised to see Davis and Sully there as well. "Hey guys" she said by way of greeting.

            "Hey" Davis replied.

            "What can I do for you?" 

            "We're sorry to do this but we need a statement from you about what happened yesterday," Sully said.

            "You guys were there. You know what happened?" said Julia.

            "It's protocol Julia."

            "Yeah I know?" Julia said as she turned around and continued making dinner.

            When she hadn't spoken for a while, Davis asked "Julia?"

            "Yeah?" said Julia without looking up. "It had been a quiet night, Kim and I were …" she took a deep breath "we were at the house. The squad was asleep upstairs; Doc and Carlos were out driving the streets. They were due back to switch with us. We received the call from dispatch a little after midnight and responded immediately. Bosco and Yokas met us at the bus and they walked us up to the crime scene. We saw four bodies covered up by white sheets. We were lead into the back room where the baby was. The baby had a superficial cut to its leg from where something must have grazed it. We patched the baby up and I carried her out of the apartment. We had been warn upon arrival that they hadn't caught the suspect yet, so Bosco took one end of the gurney and Kim the other. Yokas behind her, I was behind Yokas and Sully and Davis followed me. We were just reaching the stairs, in fact Bosco and Kim had started down when a shot rang out. I immediately turned my back to where I thought the shot came from, holding the child to my left shoulder. I don't know what happened next but another shot was fired, just as I moved the baby to my right shoulder. Pain shot through me and I realized I had been hit." Julia took another breath "Yokas and Sully got me out of the building at which point I found out that Kim had been injured. Sully and Yokas took me and the baby to the hospital where we received medical attention."

            "Is that everything you remember?" Sully asked.

            "Yes" Julia replied, this whole time never turning to look at the officers, but concentrating on the food in front of her.

            "Thanks Julia. Thanks to you the baby is fine and now in a safe house. And we just want to let you know that we picked up the man this morning. He apparently wasn't please with the fact that the mother had kept the baby. He's confessed." Sully said.

            Julia took a deep breath and let it go in a sigh of relief, after which she said, "Thank you for letting me know."

            "We're just glad that you are alright, Julia," said Davis.

            "Would you guys like to stay for dinner? There is more than enough," Julia asked.

            "No thank you, Julia, but thanks for the offer. I might get Alex to pick some up tomorrow, if you don't mind?" Davis said.

            "No, that's great," said Julia as she finished putting the dish together and placed in into the oven.

            "Why don't I show you guys out," said Jimmy.

            "No that's all right, we'll show ourselves out. Have a good night, Julia, and Jimmy we'll see you when you're on," said Sully as they left the kitchen.

            Jimmy turned around to watch them go, and the turned back to Julia to see her crying. He instantly moved to her side and pulled her into his arms, while she continued to cry.

            Jimmy didn't leave until Melissa, the babysitter showed up, and made sure that Julia had taken more medicine and was back in bed asleep. He noticed that since Sully and Davis had told her that the guy that shot her was captured, that Julia relaxed a lot. And that helped Jimmy go to work that night. He knew that she was all right for now but he wasn't so sure about when she returned to work. She just prayed that she would be okay. "Where did Alex disappear too?" Julia asked.


End file.
